A New Case
by Dewdroponleaf
Summary: Gee Shidou's worked with the Great Detective and lived to tell the tale. But what about his family?... AU LxOC Collab with RisemboolRanger
1. Chapter 1

A New Case: DN AU fanfic Collaboration with punkette180

A/N: Please review. I am addicted to them.

~~~~~Gee's POV~~~~~

I didn't know what to think when the letter came. It was a stormy July night, perfectly matching my mood. I had had a nasty cold for days, and I felt about as fine as a diseased rat. And I just HAD to run out of painkillers. Lucky me. I was cuddled up against my favorite stuffed wolf Jerry on the bed when the doorbell rang. I practically crawled to the front door.

"Who the hell is it at this ungodly hour?" I muttered. I opened the door to find a postman standing there. Only Japan would have 24-hour delivery. Which I was not happy about this time...more effort, more headaches. Grr.

"Miss Shidou, correct?"

"Yes." I croaked.

"Your letter. Have a good evening."

"Doubtful."I muttered as he walked return address, for some reason.

I ripped it open, and found a first-class plane ticket, a piece of paper with an address, and a typewritten letter. Okay?...

_Hello, Gee. I trust that you have been well. I would like your assistance in a case I've been solving. I need someone to be my eyes and ears for this case, and I believe you are the best one to do it. I will tell you the details when you get to England._

England, huh? Well, that explained the plane ticket.

_Also, accommodations have already been made for you at my house, so feel free to stay there. Mind you, this case may drag on for months, so I suggest that you stay at my house. The address is enclosed in the letter. My family is living there too, but I think you'll get along with them. Please page Watari if you are going to accept this case. I warn you though, this case is very dangerous._

There was a gothic L at the bottom instead of a name, but it was pretty obvious who it was from. A letter from L himself asking me for help? I must have made a really good impression on him in the Kasagi killer case. I wondered why, considering the amount of embarassing situations that took place.

I read the letter again. "Best person to do the job", huh? Very generous coming from him, even if the part about being his eyes and ears irked me a there was a part that seemed strange. His "family"? Wasn't he an orphan? I decided to page Watari, just to confirm that it was really him. And if it was, I'd accept. I was pretty bored anyway.

"I assume that you got the letter, Miss Shidou?" asked Watari as soon as I paged him.

"The one about coming to England to help out L?" I asked just to check."Yes. Oh, by the way, do you have a cold?"

"Yeah, nasty one. But it'll blow over in a day or two. I accept the case."

"Very well."

" Also, I was wondering...who's L's family that he mentioned? I thought he was an orphan."

"You'll find out."And he hung up. Well, that answer was helpful. But I was excited anyway. I'd always wondered what his family background was. I guess I was going to find out. Plus, I sorta-kinda-maybe had a crush on the detective. so that was another bonus.

Looking closer at the ticket, I found that the ticket was for a week from now. Probably to allow me time to pack and things. How thoughtful of Watari(or L, for that matter, though the first was more likely.) And enough time to get over my cold, too. I also realized that my head didn't feel like an elephant was tap dancing on it anymore. Maybe all someone needed was a letter from their somewhat-crush to get over a nasty cold. Yeah, I had a crush on L, as stupid as that sounds. With my headache under control, I drank a glass of water and quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~Kagami's POV~~~~~

I yawned and sat up on my bed. Man, I was tired from last night's partying. Westborough Private Academy had let out yesterday, and there had been an end-of-the-year party at my friend Brianna's house.

My band, the Misfits, had played at the party, and then joined in all the fun. Long story short, my boy-that's-a-friend Tom and I had come back to our house at 3:00 am in zombie mode and crashed as soon as we hit the bed. Speaking of which, I had better get dressed and see if Tom was up.

I was still in my party clothes; a black t-shirt with the words "Come to the dark side. We have cookies" and a jean skirt with black leggings underneath. I changed into another black tshirt and jeans, showered, brushed my teeth, and jumped over the banister, floating downwards on my black wings and landing on my feet.

"Morning, you guys." I said as I walked in.

"Good morning, Kagami." replied L, Mello, and Near.I sat down and poured myself some Cheerios. I was starving.

"Did you have fun last night?" L asked as I wolfed my Cheerios down. I was too hungry to feel uneasy around L for once.

"Yeah, but man, it was tiring. I sang for 2 hours straight."

"Listen, Kagami, we need to talk with you about something. You know the serial killer case?"

"Yeah, the one that also mutilated all its victims. What about it?"

"Well, I asked Ms. Shidou to come over here and help me out by doing the physical work. She'll be staying here too."

"Miss Shidou? Wait, so me and Tom can't be in our real forms?" Well, that was a downer. I was quite comfy in my angel/demon form, and Tom was used to being his angel form too."Yes. I don't trust her enough."

"But she saw you in person."

"That's a smaller secret compared to yours."

"...Fine. How long do you think this'll take?"

"Under a week, I hope."

"Good enough." I put the dishes in the sink and walked out. I ran upstairs to Tom's room and tiptoed right next to him, putting my lips to his ear.

"Tom! Get your ass off the bed!" I screamed in Korean.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tom yelled and shot up a foot in the air(literally). I think I nearly died laughing.

"Jeez, give me a freaking heart attack, why don't you." Tom grumbled in Korean as he ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair.

"Maybe, but that aside, L's girlfriend's coming over to help out with the serial killer case and we can't show her our true forms."

"Wait, he had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that Ms. Shidou person."

"Oh, her. Ok. Let's sneak into Matt's room and steal his video games."

"Sounds good." With that I ran downstairs to set the tv up for our game.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Gee's POV~~~

When I woke up, I finally felt like I was myself again. Then the events of last night hit me. L had asked me to help out with his case. I sprang out of bed and looked for the letter to make sure it wasn't a crazy dream. Phew. Everything was there. I probably would've squealed, I was so excited about a new case and the prospect of finding about at least some of his background(fine, I was excited about seeing him too),but I didn't.

Instead, I took a shower, brushed my hair, and went down for breakfast. I threw some bread in the toaster. While the toast cooked, I started speculating about L's family. What did they look like? How many of them were there? Were they actually related to him?

I was startled out of my daydreaming when the toaster let off its loud "ding!". I ate my toast dry and washed it down with water, then started to make a mental list of things to pack. Let's see...toiletries, hairbrush, a couple of skirts, tops, sneakers...and a couple of my stuffed wolves, of course. With that taken care of, I ran out to my car and jumped in. I had to get a bigger suitcase. The only traveling bag I had was for visiting my family, and it was too small for such a long trip.

Plus, I'd stop by the Starbucks. I wanted to treat myself to a hot chocolate in celebration of a new case-and as much as I loathe to admit it-seeing L I walked in, I saw Masami at the counter. When she spotted me, she grinned brightly and waved her arms over her head.

"Hi Gee! Nice to see you!" Masami said.

"Nice to see you too." I said with a laugh. I must've sounded really happy because she asked,

"Gee, you sound even more cheerful than usual. What's going on?" Wow, she was sharp when it came to matters like this. I chose my words carefully-I couldn't let her know that I was working with L.

"Well, I met a guy named Ryuuga when I was working on the Kasagi killer case, and he invited me to his house in England to see his family."

"Omigosh, that is so amazing! Does he want you to live with him?"

"No, not until he gets a place of his own."

"Wow, Gee, I'm so happy for you! I really hope this one works out."

"I know, and you know what? I think this is going to really work. I can feel it." By the time I stopped talking, there was a queue behind me. Seeing this, Masami snapped into business mode.

"So, what can I get for you today?"

"You know, the usual. Hazelnut hot chocolate."

"Coming right up!" I got my hot chocolate, and Masami insisted that I have it for free. I swear, I had a best friend with a heart of gold. I took a sip. Mmm, so good. Extra generous on the whipped cream, even more than usual. Must be on my account of having a boyfriend.

I put the cup in my car's cup holder and drove to the mall. After walking around, I finally found a travel accessory store. I picked out a red suitcase, the type with wheels. Then I picked out one of those neck pillows. I probably wouldn't need it, seeing as it was first class, but hey, it never hurt to be prepared.

I then stopped for a moment in front of a clothing store-would I need more clothes than what I had? I quickly dismissed the thought, seeing as I probably had enough clothes anyway, and if I didn't-well, I doubted L would deny me the privilege of using his washing machine. I went to the checkout counter and paid for everything. Then I hopped in my car and drove back home.

~~~~~Kagami's POV~~~~~

I laughed as I looked back on today's events. Absolutely hilarious. Tom and I stole Matt's DS when he was asleep. He practically turned his room upside down looking for it, then when he discovered we had been playing it right in front of him for the past 3 hours... the look on his face was freaking priceless.

The guy could definitely curse when he wanted to. I probably needed to wash out my ears just from the sheer amount of swears he yelled at us. Somehow we had survived.

Now we were in my room, drawing perfect replicas of Internet memes...and putting my brothers in them. Hey, we had amazing drawing skills. No use in letting them go to waste.

Today my personal favorite was Tom's Matt demotivator. It said: "Chaotic Neutral: Might save your life, might steal your car." We actually never said anything during these drawing sessions, because there was always a chance someone might be listening to our bitching. We had found that one out the hard way. So I scribbled a comment underneath.

"Perfect."Tom grinned and scribbled back.

"I know, I'm so talented."I tutted.

"If your head gets any bigger, It won't fit through the door." I wrote.

"You know, I just realized." He scrawled underneath.

"What?"

"Mello's chocolate never melts in his pocket. It's always perfectly intact."

"...only one logical conclusion."

"What's that?"

"Magical sparkling powers of blondcestuality." At this, he started laughing and didn't stop for 3 minutes straight. I had met a similar outcome, and we ended up sprawled on the floor gasping for breath.

Suddenly, Mello walked in. We made our sketchbooks disappear, and not a second too soon.

"You two brats having a psycho attack or something? I heard your maniacal laughter all the way from my room." Big mistake. We took one look at him, and we doubled over laughing again.

"Oh..god...haha...can't...breathe..." I managed to choke out.

"...me...haha...too...hurts...to breathe..." Tom hacked.

"What's so funny?" Near asked, walking shrugged.

"Beats me. The little psychos took one look at me and started practically choking."

"Hmm." he replied. By then, we had managed to regain some of our composure, and we were sitting up, trying to breathe. I would blame my teenage mind for laughing at such a little thing.

"What were you two laughing at?" Mello asked.

"You don't wanna know." I replied.

"They were probably discussing their evil plans for world domination. Let them be." Near remarked drily.I chuckled. That was definitely memorable.

But then I remembered I had more pressing matters at hand, mainly the issue of L's "associate" coming over. I had heard her being discussed at the dinner table once or twice. She sounded okay, but I would need more information to reach a conclusion.

And another thing- I hoped I could keep my disguise up. It took quite a bit of magic to make my wings disappear unless I took a potion that made me human for a temporary amount of time. I didn't want to do that, It was so uncomfortable. Mainly because our bones are hollow while human ones are solid and heavy. I could only hope L would solve the case quickly. With that happy thought, I snuggled up and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Case Part Three

~~~~~Gee's POV~~~~~

~a week later~

Well, here I was, at Narita Airport. I did a last-minute check to make sure I hadn't missed anything. Red suitcase with all my stuff? Check. Carry-on bag with my laptop, Iphone, and earbuds? Check. The plane ticket and L's address? Check. I was ready.

I decided to stop by the Starbucks for hot chocolate. The lady must've thought I was crazy, drinking hot chocolate in the middle of July. Well, not that I cared. Hazelnut hot chocolate was good anytime. I grabbed my cup and hurried to the boarding gate for my flight.

Once I went in, I had to marvel at the luxury. Compared to Economic class, with its screaming kids and shit food, this was amazing! I could get used to this.I sat down and pulled my seat belt on.

Then they started playing that annoyingly mandatory pre-takeoff speech. Meh. I tuned them out and began to think about more interesting things, mostly about L's family. I guessed that they probably weren't biologically related. They were probably very smart too.

In the middle of my musings, the plane started its familiar journey down the runway. I prepared myself for the familiar lurch. I couldn't help but grin. That part had always been my favorite part of riding a plane. And there it was.

When that was over, I waited until the announcement came on, stating that we could turn our electronics now.I always thought waiting to turn our electronics on was pointless. I mean, my little laptop can sink a freaking plane? But I didn't want to take any chances. I had no desire to die in a plane crash, especially now. I turned my laptop on, inserted my earphones, and resigned myself to a Psych marathon.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, unless you counted some brat throwing a tantrum(guess I wasn't safe from screaming kids after all). I could feel my anticipation mounting the closer I got to England. We finally touched down, I took my stuff, did a last-minute check, and left.

~~~~~Kagami's POV~~~~~

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house...heh, just kidding. It was the night before Miss Shidou(aka L's girlfriend) arrived. I was getting ready for bed, per usual.

We had cleaned the entire house today...or rather, my army of enchanted cleaning equipment did. Very they thought that Near was a walking dust bunny, because they tried to sweep him into the trash can. We had teased him for ages afterwards(human trash, geddit?)

I wondered what she looked like. L had simply said to look for a lady in high-heeled boots and a short skirt. She was probably good-looking, and probably a bit short, seeing as she liked wearing high heeled boots. I had been spending wayyy too much time with those genii...I was starting to think like them.

L had also told all of us that she could speak English, Japanese, French, Mandarin, and Russian. Impressive for a human.I guessed we would have to stick to Korean(and Spanish, to converse with my brothers) if we wanted to call her L's girlfriend. We would call her L's girlfriend every chance we got. Tom and my brothers had already agreed to Operation Blind Date, as we called it. The goal? Humiliate L and get them together at the same time. I smirked and turned the lights out. This could get amusing.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Case Ch.4

~~~~~Gee's POV~~~~~

I walked out of the airport, customs having been a breeze because of my fluent English. I thanked my heritage for the millionth time since I was ever born. When I got off, I suddenly had the brilliant idea to check if the rumor about British people particularly being uneasy around foreigners was true. I had lived here before, but that had only been for a short while.

I walked up to a random person and started speaking poor English to them. Huh. Apparently it was true. I didn't even know people could run that fast. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and walked up to the cabbie. I told him(in fluent English this time) to go to the address I was given. He happily obliged.

I paid the cabbie and turned around-damn the house was _huge_. I'd seen manors before but that had been nothing compared to this. More windows than I could count and a huge-ass door. And for some odd reason, a trampoline to the side. Maybe that's what he liked to do in his spare time...?

I suddenly had the mental image of L bouncing on a trampoline and had to clap my hands over my mouth to stop laughing. I doubted that would make a good impression on L's family: some crazy lady laughing psychotically on the front lawn. Well...it was time to go in. I felt like I was walking in to the jaws of hell. I wondered briefly if this was what L felt like during the Kasagi killer case, when I passed him off as my boyfriend. Probably not, seeing as he was so apathetic about everything.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I heard the sounds of feet padding, and the door opened to reveal-a girl?I stared at her, and she stared back. Definitely not what I had been expecting.

She could've given Masami a run for her money-and won, too. She was gorgeous, with silky black hair down to her shoulder blades, purple eyes, and pale skin. She managed to make a hoodie and jeans look like something off a magazine. And considering she looked like a teenager...that was impressive in itself. Hormones, man. Hormones.

"You are Miss Shidou, correct?" She suddenly asked, with slightly accented English. Asian, I guessed. She frowned and tried again.

"Helloooo? Anybody home?" I suddenly snapped out of my zombie trance.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm her. I mean I'm Miss Shidou. I mean...goddammit." I mumbled the last part under my breath. She didn't seem to notice.

"Ah. You're my brother's...associate. I am Kagami, Kagami Tsukiyomi. Come on in."

~~~~~Kagami's POV~~~~~

Today was the day. L's "associate" *coughcoughgirlfriendcoughcough* was coming. I had to wait for her, since Tom and the guys went fishing in the nearby stream in the woods out back. Well, techincally they had dragged Near outside, but same difference. I didn't mind that they left me out. I liked eating fish, not catching it. Hopefully Miss Shidou wouldn't be too offended. But hey, no reason to treat her as a guest when she would be staying here for what could easily be 3 months. Might as well treat her as family. I sure could've used the mental support from Tom, though.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Well, time to go see our in-law. I mumbled a spell to make my wings disappear, and walked to the door. I opened the door to reveal a woman about my height. She was actually pretty good-looking. Her hair was somewhat scruffy, but I liked it. It added to her charm. She was a bit on the short side, with a somewhat curvy figure and big brown eyes.

"You are Miss Shidou, correct?" She didn't reply, and was staring at me. My eyes, I guess. You certainly don't see purple eyes everyday, especially ones as dark as mine. Huh. She still wasn't answering. Isn't that rude. I tried again.

"Helloooo? Anybody home?" I asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm her. I mean I'm Miss Shidou. I mean...goddammit." She mumbled the last part under her breath. Pfft.

"Ah. You're my brother's...associate. I am Kagami, Kagami Tsukiyomi. Come on in." I stepped aside, letting her in. This was going to be an interesting summer break.


End file.
